Within an Hour
by MacKismet
Summary: Hermione and Severus wake up in the same bed. Will they regret it? What can happen within an hour? A series of vignettes.
1. Within an Hour

Disclaimer: Not the lovely JK, although if I was, I would not have put Ron and Hermione together. Do not own anything you know, and I am not making money for it. Sadly.

Read and review!

* * *

Within an Hour 

8:00am

She rolled over lazily, her body was sore all over, and her throat was hot from the harsh burn of the vodka she drank yesterday.

With him.

(_Oh fuck_.)

Her eyes shifted to the side, almost too afraid to discover what was there; yep.

There was his greasy head.

7:59am

He should not have drunk so much vodka last night, his head was spinning. He rose onto his elbows, blinking to make his vision clearer.

This was not his room.

Shit. She was stirring.

(_Quick! Pretend to be asleep_!)

8:25am

She lied in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Is that bastard just going to sleep until 12? Can I just kick him out?

I can't believe I fucked him.

In need of a shower; lots of dry stuff between my legs.

(She carefully slipped out from the blanket, attempting to cover her entire body with her hands.)

26 steps until the bathroom, should I run?

(She ran.)

8:25 am

3 seconds later…

That little chit. I bet she's disgusted, regretting the very existence of herself.

Merlin knows I am.

I could get expelled for this.

8:26am

Shit shit shit shit shit! What the hell am I going to do? Class starts in thirty minutes. There's no way I'm getting out of this without facing him.

8:26am

Bugger fucking shite. What am I to do? I have to teach in a half hour. How the hell am I supposed to leave this room without anyone noticing?

She doesn't expect a note or anything, right?

8:28am

Knock.

(_Oh hell, is he outside my door?_)

"Miss Granger, I need to speak with you."

(_Damn._)

"Uh, yes, hold on just a second."

Wipe. Brush. Cover.

She opened the door timidly.

8:29am

He knew immediately why he slept with her.

She was incredibly beautiful.

Incredibly.

8:29am

Why was he looking at her like that?

(Oh, there's that tingle again.)

That's when she realized Professor Snape really was dead fucking sexy.

Maybe this wasn't a mistake after all…

Suddenly he rushed into the bathroom, picking up her tiny frame with his left arm and shutting the bathroom door behind him with his right.

Their lips met eagerly.

8:52am

The water from the shower was nearly scorching hot and the bathroom mirror outside was fogged up more than it's ever been.

"Severus-oh yes-Sev…"

"Hm?" He grunted.

"It's 8:52. Oh gods keep doing that."

"Fuck."

"Yes fuck. Keep fucking."

He pulled out of her. She sounded in protest.

"We need to go. Now."

"Shit, you're right."

They dried off together, both racing around the bathroom to find their articles of clothing which they both had to magically clean and iron. They were dressed within seconds.

"We need to get out, is anyone still up here at this time?"

"I highly doubt it; everyone is usually down at breakfast."

"Grab my hand, on the count of three, we'll run out of here as fast as possible, I know a short cut to the dungeons."

One. Two. Three.

They fled.

8:56am

"Potter! Out the way!"

"Hermione?!"

"Harry?!"

"Snape?!"

(Oh my.)

8:58am

They reached a ratty old door.

"Step inside."

"What? This is a broom closet Severus."

"Stop being so daft girl!"

He pushed her inside.

"Potions room!" Severus cried.

Hermione's stomach knotted and she was sucked through the darkness.

8:59am

They fell into the potion's storeroom and quickly darted into the empty classroom.

Hermione took a seat at her desk, tying her hair in its usual bun.

Severus rearranged his robes and stood behind his podium.

The silence reached them.

Their eyes met.

Severus' mouth quirked up.

Hermione grinned.

They both laughed.

9:00am

Before the rest of the students filed in, Severus glanced once more at Hermione, and his eyes sparkled.

It was a promise of something more.


	2. The Night Before

I'm back! I've decided to continue since the majority of reviews I've received are begging me to keep writing. I thought you'd all want to know exactly how Hermione and Severus found themselves in her bed. So here it is!

* * *

The Night Before 

March 1st, 9:36pm

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was booming with laughter and music as the Order celebrated Ron's 18th birthday.

There were drinks all around. Firewhiskey, butterbeer, and some muggle concoctions that Hermione couldn't put to name, but definitely could put to mouth.

"Hermione you're pissed!"

She looked at Harry seriously, "I-am-mm-most-definitely-not pished."

"Hermione, you just said pished."

"No Harry, I said pished."

Harry looked at Hermione happily, filled with an unexplainable emotion that hurt his chest. His heart felt vast.

"Mione?"

Hermione was dancing, a bit sloppily.

"Mmm?"

"You know that you're my best friend, and I love you to bits right?"

Hermione turned around and smiled at him. For a moment she didn't look drunk at all.

"Of course I do Harry, and you know I feel the same way right?"

Harry just grabbed her to him, squeezing her tightly.

They were broken apart by the very loud, obnoxious antics of the birthday boy.

"Oy shots all 'round, shots all 'round!"

Hermione and Harry took one for themselves, but not before they were joined by the dark figure of Professor Snape.

* * *

February 29, 5:50pm 

"Albus, I absolutely refuse to participate in such childish inanities."

Severus didn't understand why he had to attend the Weasley's 18th birthday party.

"It's not an option. You need to get out Severus; get your mind off things. The war's over, it's time for you to drop grudges and learn how to be happy for once."

Severus didn't know what it meant to be happy, he had never felt that.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?"

Albus just smiled, his eyes twinkling madly as they always did.

"No. Lemon drop?"

"Oh bugger off old man."

* * *

9:40pm 

Suddenly Hermione didn't feel so tanked anymore.

(Note to self: If stuffing yourself until you don't feel drunk anymore doesn't work, try drinking alcohol with a teacher. That should do it.)

Hermione was shocked by Snape's willingness to participate in such childish inanities.

"Oy Professor Snape! Glad you're here!"

(Ron must've been really drunk to have called him Professor… and to be glad he was here.)

"On the count of three! One…"

Wait!

Hermione lifted her glass.

"This is to Professor Snape, for his brilliance, unwavering courage, and his potion skills!"

(_Ugh, did I just say potion skills?_)

Snape stared seriously at her, his obsidian eyes boring into her brown ones.

"Un, deux, trois!" Fleur rang out giddily.

They all swigged back the vodka.

* * *

10:03pm 

Hermione sat next to Professor Snape. She was talking about the astrological and philosophical theory on "Moon Lunacy" and how it proved that on every fifth moon of the year, something something…

He duly noted that their thighs were touching.

She felt warm, and she smelled delightful.

Like strawberries. Severus really liked strawberries.

He liked to eat them.

_Tsk tsk Severus, she's your student! _

(Damn, you're right.)

She kept talking enthusiastically, gesturing here and there.

He didn't know why he wasn't listening. In any other circumstance, he would have been thrilled that he could hold a type of conversation like this with…anyone.

But those sodding strawberries!

And her skin that looked creamy!

There was one thing that Severus loved more than strawberries, and that was strawberries with cream.

(Delicious.)

* * *

10:03pm 

Was he paying attention to her?

It didn't seem like it.

What is he staring at?

(Severus was gazing intently at her exposed shoulder, the smooth look of it enticing him beyond belief.)

Hermione felt the goose bumps scatter up her arm, over her shoulder, onto her neck, and into her hair.

She shivered.

Foreign tingle, foreign tingle, happening south!

Suddenly the coldness went away and she was hot.

Her face, all of her body, was on fire.

* * *

10:04pm 

The girl had stopped talking and took on a dark pink tinge to her skin.

Was she blushing?

(_She was.)_

"You weren't listening were you?" Her voice was shaking.

Severus just shook his head, his half-lidded eyes on her the whole time.

"Wh-why not?"

_(She shouldn't have asked that.)_

He moved closer towards her, and brought his lips to her ear so that they were touching her skin.

"Because I can't help but notice that your skin looks creamy enough to touch and you smell good enough to taste." His voice was rich; seductive.

A quiet moan escaped her.

(_Gods help me!)_

She pulled his face upon hers and took that first forbidden leap of pressing her lips to his.

* * *

10:15pm 

Hermione was straddling Professor Snape's- no-Severus' lap.

His hands were running up and down her thighs, never quite reaching the place she wanted them most.

She was urging him to touch her, to feel her wetness, but he wouldn't.

Why did he just bite the forbidden fruit instead of devouring the fucking thing?

She pulled her lips away from his and grabbed his hand and placed them exactly where she wanted them.

"Make me say your name," she said huskily.

He broke.

* * *

10:15pm 

"Get up. Now."

"Sir?" Hermione began to chew on her lip severely as she left from his lap.

She thought she was going to be punished.

(_Well darling it's too late for that, you just opened Pandora's box._)

"We're leaving."

"Why?"

_(Because my cock's harder than Minerva's __crêpes, and__ I need you now.)_

"No time for talk. Grab my hand."

She did.

They apparated from the house and landed on Hermione's bed.

* * *

10:16pm 

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself under the red and gold canopy of her four poster bed.

_(Oh thank the heavens he's got the right idea!)_

Severus was standing at the foot of her bed, a pained expression on his face.

He was fighting this.

"Come kiss me."

_(Gods she was begging.)._

He just stood there.

_(Fine, if he's going to stand there then I'll just have to do something about that.)_

Hermione sat up and began to peel off her clothes one by one.

Not in a million years would anyone find Hermione Granger stripping so sensuously to get a man in her bed.

But she was doing it, and quite well.

"Miss-Hermione, please don't."

He could barely speak.

Her delicate hands were caressing her skin, touching her nipples, her inner thighs.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

"What if I don't want you to?"

Hermione then slipped off her skirt and paled in embarrassment.

She was wearing the most hideous underwear in the world.

_(How could she have forgotten? Grandma panties, honestly Hermione?!)_

* * *

10:25pm 

He broke out in laughter and climbed into bed.

"You are the most adorable girl I've ever known."

She turned her face away from him, hiding behind her curls.

"You're not embarrassed are you?"

Her head snapped his way.

"EMBARRASSED?! I'm completely horrified!"

"You know, I actually think they're kind of sexy."

He smiled at her disgust at his comment.

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"I'm not. When I was younger I was always fond of seeing my mother's friend's underwear. And they looked just like these."

He was finally touching her now.

"Oh really?" She breathed.

"Yessss." It was a hiss and it made her crazy.

He pulled her atop him and the lights went out.

* * *

11:54pm 

They finally decided it was time for sleep after their third and final round.

Hermione snuggled up to Severus and whispered to him as he was on his way to slumber,

"I do have sexier panties, you know."

He smiled despite himself, his eyes still closed.

"Hmm really? I always thought you were too boring for sexy under garments."

She playfully smacked him.

"Go to bed you," she said, feeling drunk, exhausted, and terribly happy.

* * *

Author's Note: I can't take credit for panty idea because it came from the movie, Bridget Jones's Diary. But it just seemed to suit the moment. 

Read & Review!


	3. Two Months Later

Hey, I know it has been FOREVER, but I've had a lot going on in my life that prevented me from updating. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Enjoy!

* * *

Two Months Later, 10:50am

Summer crept its way around the corner, and it was 'bloody hot.'

(As Ron would say every five seconds.)

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all found themselves lounging on a rock, feet dangling carelessly into the cool waters of the lake one Saturday morning, when there was nothing particularly important to do.

No school, no homework.

Perfect.

"You think it could get any hotter?" asked Ginny who was lying on her stomach, trying to catch a tan that was just too impossible for her pale skin.

"I hope not." mumbled Harry childishly.

Harry was pouting purposefully. He was obviously experiencing sex deprivation because Ginny refused to be anywhere but two feet away from him.

'It was too hot to be in each other's personal space,' she would say every time Harry tried to kiss her.

"Harry, stop complaining. It's not my fault the weather is the way it is."

"Yeah, and it's not my fault my penis is the way it is." mocked Harry.

Hermione groaned.

"Look, I really love that you two have finally gotten together and are shagging each other like bunny rabbits, but can we please keep our sex lives out of the conversation?"

"You mean me and Harry's sex life." Ginny corrected.

Silence.

"You did mean me and Ginny's sex life, right?"

"No, I meant our, as in all of us."

Ginny finally sat up, "Hermione you don't have sex."

She said it as if nothing in the world could prove her wrong.

"Yes, I do." Hermione stated casually.

Harry started to look queasy.

"With who?!" Ginny squealed. Hermione couldn't tell if she was excited or disgusted.

"None of your business."

"Aww come on Hermione!" Now it was Ginny's turn to pout.

"Gin, 'Mione's right, we should just leave her be, I _really _don't want to know."

He shuddered.

"Thank you Harry."

Hermione was pleased to have someone on her side for once.

"Oh bugger you both. Come on Harry," Ginny stood up and gave him her hand, "let's go have sex in the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione shook her head and looked at Ginny with feigned seriousness.

"If you continue the way you do, you're going to end up having seven children like your mother."

Harry choked.

Before they reached the Forbidden Forest Hermione yelled, "don't forget to pull out Harry!"

He gave her the bird.

* * *

11:20am

Cautiously opening her eyes, Hermione moaned in pain as she realized that she had just caught the worst sun burn.

She must've fallen asleep.

"Miss Granger are you quite all right?"

Hermione shouted and sat up in surprise.

"Professor Snape! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Dear God I hope not."

(Did he just make a joke?)

"You look uncomfortable." He said lamely.

"I am. My skin feels like it's been severely pinched."

"Well if you were as intelligent as I thought you were, you'd have been mindful enough to put sunscreen on."

'How did he do that- compliment her while at the same time squashing her dignity?'

She remained silent, no need in arguing with the dastardly man.

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

Hermione found it shockingly endearing.

"Miss Granger, would you like to join me for a swim?"

His question puzzled her. Sure she had slept with him-thrice- but she had figured that he'd forgotten about what happened. It had been two whole months since he'd said anything to her. Not a single glance her way; not even when she was sitting right in front of him.

He was staring at her- he looked almost nervous.

"Okay."

He smiled.

(It was awkward and ridiculously adorable.)

* * *

11:10 am

He saw her.

Lying there like an angel oblivious to its beauty.

(He could have sworn there was a halo resting atop her gorgeous mass of curls.)

She was sleeping soundly and he had the oddest urge to lie right down next to her, take her in his arms, and bask in all of her glory.

(I cannot fall in love, I cannot fall in love, I cannot fall in love.)

It was helpless. He was clearly in love.

He hated it too.

For two long and agonizing months, he spent his time trying to repel her from his every thought. He truly believed that if he didn't acknowledge her-he'd forget about her completely.

It was no use.

He could still smell the strawberry lotion she used, and he cursed the gods for giving him his very large nose.

He wanted her out of his head so badly that he had almost considered obliviating himself.

He decided against it.

He didn't want to lose the memories they'd shared.

Memories of falling asleep next to her after coital bliss. The locks of hair that tickled his chest when they cuddled, and the smooth skin of her buttocks pressed against his middle.

(Sweet Nimue I'm mad!)

He really was.

* * *

11:25am

They undressed quickly, both subconsciously aware that they couldn't wait to see each other's bodies.

Severus was the first to finish, and Hermione couldn't help but pause for a moment to take in the lovely sight.

(Merlin's balls he had the most fantastic body!)

Her mouth had gone dry when she spotted the dark trail of pubic hair that led to the biggest cock she'd ever seen in her life.

Hermione was practically squirming in her panties all ready.

'Thank god these are marginally sexy' Hermione thought to herself as she pulled down her shorts.

She was still quite embarrassed about the grandma-panties incident.

(She had burned the blasted things right after.)

Hermione discreetly tried to be as appealing as possible when she removed her tank top.

She made a scene of slowly pulling it over her head, shaking her hair out dramatically, and ending with a sensual smirk.

(Severus could tell what she was doing, but she didn't have to know that.)

* * *

11:33am

Severus handed Hermione a slimy piece of gillyweed.

"What is this for?"

The poor girl looked confused and slightly disappointed.

(Did she think we were going to swim for fun?)

"You are to help me retrieve mermaid hair."

Severus could have sworn that Hermione had just whispered 'damn no sex.'

"For what exactly sir, are you brewing a performance enhancing potion?" Hermione nearly giggled.

"I should hardly think I'd need it Miss Granger." He paused to see the emotions run about her delicate face. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She sputtered.

"Now if you'd kindly stop gaping at me like a fish, I'd like to get started."

He dived gracefully into the lake, leaving a speechless Hermione behind him.

"Fucking bastard."

Hermione plugged her nose and cannon-balled pathetically into the cold water.

* * *

11: 41am

Oh they had both seen it.

Harry and Ginny were staring dumbfounded at the scene they had just witnessed.

Hermione, their Hermione, conversing, wait-flirting, with Professor Snape.

"I don't know what just happened Gin."

Harry looked like a boy who had just walked into his parents room whilst they were having sex.

"I'm just as clueless as you."

The silence that accompanied them was so thick that they could hear the lightest of wings fluttering.

"They took off their clothes." Harry's voice was nearly shaking.

(_What was Hermione thinking?_)

Ginny could not figure it out.

"Did you hear that last comment Ginny," Harry cleared his throat and tried his best to emulate Professor Snape's silky voice, "I should hardly think I'd need it Miss Granger, wouldn't you agree?"

Oh, she had certainly heard it.

"Was he hitting on her? Hermione looked offended. You know what, I'm taking this to the Headmaster."

Harry started stomping off toward the castle.

"Harry wait!"

He didn't turn around.

Ginny didn't feel right about this. What if they were about to ruin something important?

She darted off to stop him.


End file.
